1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polishing apparatus for high precision polishing of a surface of an optical component such as lens or mirror or a metal mold, and more particularly to such polishing apparatus for polishing, by immersing a work piece in polishing liquid, to a surface precision in the order of an Angstrom.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus for polishing a work piece such as an optical component or a metal mold by immersing said work piece in polishing liquid is already disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 39510/1985. Said apparatus is equipped with a liquid tank, formed surrounding a stage and holding liquid containing an abrasive material therein. In said liquid immersed is a flat disk which is mounted on a rotating shaft and is driven by a motor. In said apparatus the rotation of the motor generates a flow of the liquid between said rotary disk and a work piece fixed in said tank, whereby the abrasive material in said liquid collides with the surface of said work piece and abrades the surface of the work piece by a small amount. In the above-cited patent it is reported that the surface of stainless steel could be polished to a coarseness of 0.002 .mu.m employing MgO of a particle size of 0.1 .mu.m as the abrasive.